Spring 2020 Fred the Ostrich Enterprises Promo on Netflix
(Promo starts with a scene from "Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan", with Fred, Julie, and the gang doing a vaudeville dance in front of the "Manhattan" logo) *Cast: (Singing) Look at us, here we are, right where we belong... *Voice: Yes, it's Fred the Ostrich and the gang. (As Sam Fonteyn's "Airways" music starts playing) The Netflix family and the Dreamworks family are teaming up with the Fred the Ostrich Enterprises family, (over clips of the same movie) and that means wonderful animated Stephen Silver characters will be coming to Netflix in movies, (cut to the title card of "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island") reality shows, (cut to the title card of the Zodiak Kids Group reboot of "Danny Phantom") French-based animated series, (cut to the clip of the opening number from "The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show") variety specials, (cut to one of the opossum segments of the upcoming series) and an all-new animated series focusing on extinct animals. (Cut to clips from 2014's "Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan", as Dick Walter's "Theaterland" music plays) First, it's Fred the Ostrich, Julie Simpson, and the rest of the gang in a feature-length movie. *David: (To ducks) Come on, guys, let's go to New York! *Anthromorph: We go bye-bye? *Voice: The Big Apple will not be the same when "Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan". Then... *(Cut to Chris MacLean welcoming us to Pahkitew Island, followed by assorted clips of the series, as the instrumental version of "I Wanna Be Famous" plays.) *Chris MacLean: Welcome to Pahkitew Island! *Voice: Come see Chris MacLean, Chef Hatchet, and the all-new cast of competitors competing for the one million dollar prize in this most-challenging series. *Sugar: Back off, furball! This ain't dinner for two. *Voice: It's the most dangerous and destructive challenge in "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island". *(Cut to Danny Phantom hosting, as the electronic version of the Danny Phantom theme song plays) *Danny Phantom: Now it's time for my supernatural adventure, starring me, Danny Phantom. *(Then cut to clips of the French-based Danny Phantom reboot series.) *Voice: Come join Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and the rest of the gang as they take down ghosts in this supernatural French-based animated series. *Sam Manson: Hold on, Danny! I'm coming! *Voice: It's a supernatural adventure with "Danny Phantom". Finally... (Cuts to clips of "The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show", with opening theme music playing) it's a magical, musical extravaganza with the first lady of variety. *Fred: Get the woman on the mark. *Voice: Jack Black and Neil Patrick Harris join "The Fantastic Julie Simpson". (Shows clips of 1999's "The Cinderella Story", with Alec Gould's "Rural Pageant" music playing) Then, it's the rags-to-riches fairy tale with a magic ostrich touch... *Fred: How's that for a Happily Ever After? *Voice: "The Cinderella Story". (Cuts to scenes of 2002's "The Ostrich Prince", with David Snell's "Tavern Tales" music playing) And this little ostrich is not what he seems... *King: You mean, he was really an emu prince? *Fred: An emu? *Voice: "The Ostrich Prince". (Cuts to scenes of 2003's "The Land of the Seven Colors", with Max Reinsch's "Flexitune" music playing) And will the colorful animals save their colorful world from being black and white forever? *Rabbit: Well, put me in an overshoes and call me a duck. *Voice: "The Land of the Seven Colors". (Cuts to scenes of assorted episodes of the upcoming series, with its tender theme music playing) And next, coming later this summer, it's an all-new animated series featuring your favorite animals that disappeared long ago. There's a woolly mammoth ("Do you think what I think we see?"), a saber-toothed tiger ("It's that mean feline with big pointed teeth!"), a dodo bird ("What do we have here?"), a quagga ("Looks like a brown zebra to me."), a passenger pigeon ("These pigeons must pay!"), a great auk ("Say goodbye, you two!"), and lots more in "Prehistoric and Extinct Animal Stories". (Cut to the New York night scene from the movie, with title cards for "Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan", "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island", "Danny Phantom", "The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show", and the upcoming series, as the "Airways" music as before plays) Movies, specials, and series your family will all love... *(Cut to the opening scene from "The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show" with David breaking the fourth wall.) *David: Hi, ma! *(Ends with Stephen Silver’s face with the Fred the Ostrich characters singing "Saying Goodbye" surrounding him, which then fades to the Netflix logo.) *Voice: The wonderful characters of Stephen Silver on Netflix coming this spring. Category:Transcripts Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Netflix